Vigil
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "When I find you, I'll let you know you've changed me." FFVIII crossover. Squall, Noctis and friends race against time to rescue a Christmas angel that was stolen from Balamb Garden, the beauty named Prompto Argentum. Inspired by Prompto's backstory and XV events. Promptis and Prompto/Squall.


Author's Note: Final Fantasy XV/Final Fantasy VIII crossover, in which Squall/Prompto/Noctis is a thing. This was inspired by a Prompto-themed conversation I've been having with a reader of my first Final Fantasy XV fic, and digging into heartbreaking game events concerning Prompto. Not wanting to just recreate a certain rescue scene, especially since I'm too much of a fraidy cat to even watch it, I decided to create my own version of the horrors through a VIII/XV crossover. So warning:

If you don't want even teeny, tiny hints of the horrors that await you in Final Fantasy XV, do not proceed.

This also came about because of me wanting to give Prompto sister figures, in the forms of Rinoa and Selphie. I imagine the two of them going head-to-head, wanting to adopt him. In addition to the above, I love putting a certain gunner in the place usually reserved for female characters in anime and RPGs, i.e. the beloved character in dire distress.

Thank you very much for being here, and reading. I mean it, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

 _You probably won't understand where I'm coming from. I barely understand where I'm going myself. But that's part of what I need to say to you._

 _You make it impossible for me to locate myself, but because of you I've found myself. Whenever you're around I'm jolted into opening my eyes, as though I'm becoming aware of myself for the very first time. Everything that makes me 'me' comes into place, making sense, opening everything. Coloring everything. Making me wonder how I could have possibly lived without you. It's not every day you find someone that can live without breathing._

 _Whenever you're around, there's no reference point. I'm outside of myself, swimming for shore as though I'm in danger of drowning, because that's just how you are. You make everything so exciting, so different, so new, I can barely breathe. I lose the self I believed in and come into my true self, finding, tasting, sensing, dreaming. Welcomed to things I never thought I'd feel._

 _You probably won't understand where I'm coming from. I barely understand what I'm telling you myself. But when I find you, I'll let you know. I'll let you know you've changed me._

 _I'll let you know I'm awake. I'll give you your Christmas present while I'm at it. Shiva knows I can't go around carrying it forever._

* * *

"What are you talkin' about?! We gotta get out there and get 'im back! Who knows what that prick Ardyn's gonna do to 'im!"

Squall Leonhart was rooted in between fellow SEEDs Zell Dincht and Gladiolus Amicitia, a quiet echo of anger that surpassed the energy of Ifrit's flame. Neither of his friends were thrilled with the decision Headmaster Cid had just made, and it was nowhere in his heart to challenge them. Although voicing it in different ways, all three of them were equally livid over a certain decision-and a certain round of events that led to said decision. It was in the Headmaster's Conference Room they stood, each one challenging his decision in their own ways, none of them willing to back down. Despite Ultimecia and Ardyn's assault taking an enormous toll on their souls, their spirits were clad in the iron of unbreakable fortitude.

Zell, true to form, was the most vocal of the group, with Gladio being close enough to pinch the hairs on his neck. Ma Dincht's only child was visibly on fire, fists quivering, eyes on fire with the precious memories he shared with a certain missing gunner. In what seemed like a few seconds ago, Zell met the young man responsible for giving him those memories. The two of them got along so well, everyone believed Zell's new friend to be his long-lost brother. Not at all thrilled with the little problem his brother was having, Zell made sure his retaliation against the Headmaster was encased in Ifrit's fury. "You saw what happened back there," the young brawler growled, eyes flashing, voice laden with fury and frustration.

"That guy went apeshit berserk on all of us! He's hangin' out with Ultimecia, Headmaster, even brushed off Sorceress Edea to run off with her! He's got Prompto, he's talkin' about takin' over the whole damn world and you're asking us to just sit back and WATCH?"

Gladiolus spoke next, his voice soft, steady yet radiant with anger that mirrored Zell's. As a confidant of Prompto's that had been around him long enough to tutor him in his early school years, he found it just a little difficult to remain quiet. "We already know what Ultimecia is capable of, sir," he snarled, calm betraying the wrath that would envelop the world in volcanic chaos.

"If we don't go after our pal Ardyn, we might be in for a world of hurt. That's not something we can afford."

Balamb Garden's Headmaster scanned their faces, Zell's boiling, Gladio's calm yet glowing with fury, Squall's as quiet as a storm that could envelop all of creation. His Garden, a place that served as a sacred sanctuary for all that dwelled within, was lit with Christmas magic-but no longer could his students or staff enjoy such magic, thanks to the foulness that had just infiltrated their fortress. Instead of three young men enjoying hot chocolate in the Garden's observatory, or grabbing freshly baked, frosted cookies out of the cafeteria, there they stood on the brink of war. All of them motivated by a young transfer student that had stolen their hearts. Several others had fallen in love with the rare, ethereal light that had crashed into the Garden as well, all sharing the trio's anger and grief. The Headmaster himself had become infatuated with light never before seen, which was why he found himself between a rock and a hard place. Loving the world that dwelled within his Garden frequently made it difficult to take responsibility over the same Garden. "I understand where you boys are coming from," he said softly, burdened with the inability to be in two different places at once.

"And believe you me, if I could send the entire school after Mr Argentum, I would. But the threat Ultimecia poses is too great to be left alone. I'm afraid of what she's up to right now. If it weren't for her, none of this would be happening. You boys wouldn't be ready to ride off into battle, and your friend Prompto would be safe, making snow angels or decorating our tree. We've got to hit this problem right at its source. I'm sending a team right into the heart of her lair, so we can put an end to all of this."

"Do what you want. I'm going after him."

Ah. Squall. Zell and Gladio turned to him with a smile, spirits glowing through the mess of chaos, wrath and sadness. The swordsman was just as quiet as always, but no longer devoid of life. The fortitude within his eyes was strong, unyielding, a force powerful enough to match the storm that had just destroyed the Garden's calm. "Young lion, as fearless as ever, I see," the headmaster grinned, immense fondness shining through hurt and frustration.

"I may not be around all of the time. I can't keep my eyes on all of you, no matter how much I want to be in a million different places at once. But I see that young man has had a profound effect on you, Mr Leonhart. Which is why I will not stop you, nor will I stop anyone that wishes to accompany you. If you choose to pursue that treacherous beast Ardyn, you are more than welcome to do so. I have only a few requests for you to fill, while you're on your mission."

Calm betraying a physically excruciating urge to bolt out of the room, Squall asked him: "What do you need from me, sir?"

"Not much, my dear child, just for you to take the most stalwart of companions. As the three of you know, our friend Ardyn isn't at all a pushover. Make sure you're well prepared before confronting him. Put in a few good hits for me while you're at it, and please be done in time for Christmas. I'd love it for everyone to be here, safe and sound, opening presents around our tree in the Main Hall."

With a quick bow, Squall walked out of the Conference Room in a flash, his friends close behind. A quick, shaky 'thank you' was given to the Headmaster from Zell, during the trio's swift departure from Cid's headquarters. In mere seconds the three of them were back in the hall, treated to the festive jubilance that blanketed their Garden, coming at them in the form of garland and holly. Lights aglow. A certain gunner had put forth blood, sweat and tears in decorating Balamb Garden for the holiday season, working with RInoa, Selphie and Iris on the Balamb Garden Art Committee. Even when the young women were tired, or even while the world still slept, it wasn't at all difficult for anyone to find the young man hanging another string of lights, or watering the holiday display of flowers in the observatory. "We were supposed t' have a snowball match later," Ma Dincht's boy said, speaking not only to his friends but to himself, heart growing heavier with every word. "Then I was supposed to take him over t' Ma's, for another batch of her cookies."

Zell tugged on Squall's sleeve, eyes shining not only with the light of precious memories, but with the drive to put an end to their nightmare. "We'll get this taken care of, right? We're gonna put that bastard Ardyn's lights out, AND Ultimecia's, right? You know Gladio and I are with you, bro. Let's do this!"

"Noct's hangin' with his ancestors right now," the brawny, gentle soul of iron put in, arms folded, eyes afire with fury, sadness, excitement. "Drawing power from the ones that came before him, to go after Ultimecia. He's with the Headmaster on this. Says knockin' her out will put an end to all of this. What do you think, lion boy? Still wanna go after th' pup, or are you wantin' to hang out with Noct and Specs?"

Squall thought for a moment. Thought about a world of memories that had been born in no more than a few weeks, all of them wild, invigorating, colorful, thrilling. Warm and wonderful. Thought about the three transfers that graced Balamb's entrance, not too long ago, the one called Noct lighting Ifrit's fires in the deepest recesses of his soul. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still going after him, and anyone that wants to tag alone is more than welcome to join."


End file.
